The Lost Eevee
by Loveeevee
Summary: Adventure with this yung Eevee as it tryes to find her owner. She has never seen any people or Pokemon, but her owner, Ezane. Travle with her as she meets new friends and discuver the ways of battle! chap 1-2 looks weird *note, every chapter has a battle*
1. The Battle

  
By: loveeevee  
br  
The Lost Eevee  
br  
Chapter 1,  
br  
The Battle!  
pA boy about the age of 19 was sitting on a log. His name was Ezane.  
Ezane was the greatest Pokemon master they ever had. He did not win of  
pure power, he won 'couse he cared,  
brtrusted, and had love for his Pokemon. Every night he would eat, sleep,  
and play with his Pokemon. He would love them so much that even his Garidose  
was obedient. Him and all  
brhis Pokemon was close.  
brHe was polishing one of his Poke'balls of his favorite Pokemon. He  
hd just received her from an egg he found. It was an Eevee, he named Chaichay.  
Chaichay loved him, but was  
brafraid of other Pokemon and people. See, she has never gone in the  
real world, and has never actually talked to a Pokemon, and with people?  
Well, she has never done a battle.  
brChaichay wore a bow that Ezane gave her.  
brA girl watched him polishing that pokeball. She grinned an evil grin.  
Her eyes fixed upon him and his Pokeball. She fixed up her skirt and walked  
over to him. ''Excuse me,'' She  
brstarted in a sweat voice. ''Are you the great Pokemon master, Ezane?''  
She asked, staring among the red and white of the Pokeball. ''Yeah, I am.  
Why?'' He asked. ''Oh, because I  
brwant a battle with you. IF, you except that is...'' She stated. ''Um...  
Okay. Hey, what is your name?'' ''My name is Amber! Hey! I have an idea!  
If I win, YOU have to go out with  
brme!'' She suggested. ''Um... I never really had a date before... Um,  
Okay only if you give me $90.00 worth of candy!'' ''Suits me!'' Amber said.  
p***********Battle mode***********  
pAMBER THREW A POKE'BALL  
pAmber: Dragonair, go!  
pA DRAGONAIR CAME OUT OF THE POKE'BALL  
pEZANE THREW A POKE'BALL  
pEzane: I chews you! Thundercannon!  
pA PICHU CAME OUT OF THE POKE'BALL  
pEZANE STARTS LAPHING  
pEzane: You will never diffeet Thundercannon!  
pAmber: Oh, yeah? Dragonair, use Dragonbreth!  
pDRAGONAIR USED DRAGONBRETH  
pPICHU FAINTED  
pEzane: Huh?!?! That cant be!  
pEZANE IS MAD  
pEzane: Duh, I'm mad!  
pEZANE IS YELLING AT AUTHOR  
pEzane: Grrrrrrr...... Flamy, go! No way it can KO with Flamy!  
pEZANE THREW A POKE'BALL  
pCHARIZARD CAME OUT  
pCHARIZARD IS CONFUSED  
pEzane: What?!?!?! Flamy cant be confused! He just came out of his Poke'ball!  
This is all your fault, loveeevee!  
pEZANE IS MAD AT AUTHOR  
pAUTHOR IS NOT LISTENING TO EZANE  
pCHARIZARD HITS HIMSELF IN his CONFUSION  
pAmber: This is pathetic...  
pEzane: Why?!?! Why are you doing this to me!?  
pAUTHOR FEELS SORRY FOR AMBER, IF AMBER LOOSES SHE WILL HAVE TO PAY $90.00  
Worth OF CANDY  
pEzane: ARG! Flamy, use your flamethrower!  
pDRAGONAIR DODGED IT  
pAmber: Dragonair, use you, hmmmm, twister!  
pDRAGONAIR USED TWISTER  
pCHARIZARD FAINTED  
pEzane: I give up! I know I would never win with an author as bad as  
this one!  
pEZANE FORFITED  
pAMBER IS THE WINNER  
p********Normal mode*********  
br''Okay, Amber. You won. What time is dinner? I just better git the  
overwith...'' Ezane said in a mumble, as if he has to take out the trash.  
''It was a good battle. But be at my house  
brat 8:00, and look sharp! Bey!'' Amber said trotting off. 


	2. The Time I was Left out...

Subject: The Lost Eevee  
Date: Fri, 23 Nov 2001 21:38:17 -0600  
From: Kristin Lucius   
To: thepokemonguild@yahoo.com, klucius@swbell.net,  
k_lucius@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 2  
The Lost Eevee  
by Loveeevee  
  
Ezane had just stepped on to the porch of Amber's house. He knocked  
on the door a few times. .... .... No one answered.... He knocked  
again. .....still no one answered... He was just about to walk back when  
he herd the door open. ''Oh, come in Ezane!'' Amber greeted.  
Ezane sat down on a chair in the house. ''Mind if I see your  
Pokemon?'' Amber asked. ''Sure'' replied Ezane. He handed over his  
Poke'balls. She grinned as she stood up. She put them in a back pack and  
said, ''PSYCH! Clefary, go!'' a burst of red light came from the  
Poke'ball and a Clefary popped out. ''You are not going to hurt me with  
that Clefary by making it do lullaby to make me go to sleep or by making  
it do double slap or pound on me, are you???'' Ezane asked scared to  
move. ''Actually I was going to make it use teleport. But thats still a  
nice thing to remember for next time any ways!'' Amber said. ''I am the  
best member of Team Rocket! I have captured a total of 145 Pokemon, and  
now I have yours!'' Amber said, reviling a big red R on her shirt. ''So  
the battle we did earlier was just to get me to give up my Pokemon! I  
bet the Author had some thing to do with this also!'' Ezane said. ''No,  
she is just naturally dumb.''  
  
AUTHOR HERD THAT  
AUTHOR IS MAD AT AMBER  
AUTHOR IS THINKING UP A PLOT TO TRICK AMBER  
  
''Well good for you, Loveeevee.'' Amber said. Amber took a step to the  
bag and her Pokemon Clefary and tripped on a banana peel.  
  
AUTHOR GOT BACK AT AMBER  
  
''Grrrrrrrr... Well, time to go! Clefary, use your teleport!'' at an  
instant, Clefary, Amber, and the back pack of Poke'balls just vanished!  
''NO! Chaichay! Flamy! Gabby! Thundercannon! Ampy! Growly!  
There...gone.... all gone.... NO! I am going to find her, and my  
Pokemon!!!'' Ezane yelled to the world.  
Meanwhile at the Team Rocket's Head Quarters...  
''Lets see what he had.'' Amber said, starting to open Poke'balls. She  
opened one after another. ''He has a Charizard, Garadose, Pichu,  
Amphoros, Houndoom, and a.... an Eevee?!?! Eevee's cant do anything!  
They are not even rare! If I needed an Eevee I could steel one from a  
rookie!!!!'' Amber said. ''Here, you belong where no one can see your  
harmless face!'' and she locked the Eevee out side from the window.  
''Eevee?'' asked Chaichay. Chaichay saw the strange girl leave. Chaichay  
looked around expecting to find her owner, Ezane. ''Eevee eevee??''  
Chaichay was frighten; one moment she is being cared for by her loving  
owner, then the next she is being thrown out by a snobby bratty girl...  
She looked over and saw two Pokemon. She ran up to them. The Pokemon was  
fighting!!! She had never seen Pokemon fight before, infact she had  
never really seen any Pokemon so it was kinda hard to understand what  
they where doing.  
  
***~~~Pokemon Language Mode~~~***  
''Hey, what are you doing that for?'' Chaichay asked. There was a  
Pidgey and Sparow battling. ''Oh, we are trying to evolve. We dont want  
any one trying to catch us so we are going to evolve to scare them  
away.'' said the Pidgey, using tackle on the Sparow. ''Yeah, if you win  
in a battle, you might evolve!'' said the Sparow with a hard peck  
attack. ''Well why dont you want any one to catch you?'' asked Chaichay.  
Both Pokemon stopped. ''You mean... You never... uh! Your a Pokemon  
trainer's Pokemon!!!'' Said the Sparow, about to strike at Chaichay.  
''Stop it, Fethersin!'' said the Pidgey. ''Your name is...*giggle*  
Fethersin?!?!'' Chaichay giggled at the Sparow. ''Yeah, you got a  
problem with it? This here Pidgey's name is Tweetow. I dont suppose YOU  
have a name...'' Fethersin said as Chaichay stopped giggling. ''Uh,  
yeah. It's Chaichay!'' Chaichay said proudly. ''Chaichay, huh? And I  
thought mine was bad!'' Fethersin said. ''So where are you from? I know  
this whole town and all the Pokemon in it by heart, and I have never  
seen you before.'' said Tweetow. ''Uh... I dont know where I am or where  
I am from...'' Said Chaichay. ''You sure?'' they asked. ''Uh... Well I  
do remember being by a river or something... It had a house their...  
Um... What else? Uh, there is not a lot of people there.'' Chaichay  
said. ''Oh, so you really DONT under stand why you shouldn't be caut by  
a trainer.'' Fethersin said. ''No, why?'' asked Chaichay. ''Uh..''  
Fethersin said while trying to think. ''Um... Because when we where  
boren all of our parents said try not to be caut by a human! Humans are  
bad and vicious! What ever you do, do not get caut!'' Tweetow said.  
''Oh, well the first thing I saw when I was boron was a human. He is so  
nice! I love him so much!'' said Chaichay. ''If he's so nice, why isn't  
he here right now?!?!'' asked Fethersin. ''Fethersin!'' Tweetow said,  
giving him ''the eye''. ''I dont know... It was an accident! Thats it!  
And accident! The last I saw of him was when he was snuggling up with  
me. Then I saw a weird looking girl and she locked me up. She was right  
over there.'' Chaichay said pointing to the Team Rocket HQ. Tweetow  
looked at where Chaichay was pointing and said, ''You where stolen, at  
the mean time, do you want to see us battle? I will try to help you get  
back home when we are done.'' ''Okay!'' Chaichay said.  
  
**************Battle Mode************  
Fethersin: Okay! Here it goes!  
  
WILD SPAROW ATTACKS A WILD PIDGEY  
  
WILD SPAROW USES PECK  
  
Tweetow: Ow! Your asking for it, bub!  
  
WILD PIDGEY USES QUICK ATTACK  
  
Fethersin: Hey!  
  
WILD SPAROW USES SAND ATTACK  
  
WILD PIDGEY USES SAND ATTACK  
  
BOTH THERE EVASIONS WENT DOWN  
  
Chaichay: You are getting sand in my face!  
  
Tweetow: Oh, sorry.  
  
WILD SPAROW USED PECK  
  
WILD SPAROW'S ATTACK MISSES  
  
WILD PIDGEY USES QUICK ATTACK  
  
CRITICAL HIT  
  
WILD SPAROW FAINTS  
  
*************Normal Mode************  
  
''Yay! I win, I win!!!'' Tweetow said, thrilled! Tweetow turns to a  
bright color. Its starts to change it's shape. ''What is happening?''  
asked Chaichay. Tweetow turns into a Pidgeoto.  
  
To be contenude*~*~  
  
Feedbacks please! 


	3. The Wish

Subject: The Lost Eevee  
Date: Mon, 26 Nov 2001 21:30:07 -0600  
From: Kristin Lucius   
To: thepokemonguild@yahoo.com  
  
The Lost Eevee  
Chapter 3  
The Wish  
By Loveeevee  
  
Previously Tweetow just evolved into a Pidgeoto. ''Wow! How did you  
do that?!?!'' Chaichay asked over and over again. She kept on prancing  
around Tweetow as she asked. ''We told you! If you get enough experiment  
point you can evolve! But I have to admit; this dose look better than my  
basic form!'' Tweetow said. Tweetow than turned to look at Fethersin.  
''Well, we better get going.'' Tweetow said. ''Yippee! I'm going  
home!!!'' said Chaichay. Now she was more exited than ever!  
Chaichay climbed onto Tweetow's back. ''Be careful!'' informed  
Tweetow. And before no time, they took off! Chaichay felt so luck for  
not having to walk in the forest which they where passing. At the edge  
of the forest Tweetow slowed down. ''I can not take you any farther than  
this.'' Tweetow said, ''You have to go the rest. I will drop you off  
here. And if I could I would help you more but I have to go back for  
Fethersin. Mabey we will see each other again.'' Tweetow said. Tweetow  
than landed on the ground. ''If you go a bit farther there is a wishing  
pond.'' Tweetow said. ''A wishing pond?'' asked Chaichay. ''Yes a  
wishing pond. But its not that simple to make the wish. The pond is  
guarded by a big red Garadose named Gabby. If you can defeat Gabby you  
get your wish. Good luck! And bye!'' Tweetow said, taking off. ''Bye  
Tweetow! Thanks for the help and advise!'' Chaichay said.  
Chaichay walked on forward. ''Hmmm... I wonder what a Garodose  
is.....'' Chaichay wonderd. *grumble* was all her stomach said. Chaichay  
just started whining, ''I'M HUNGRY! Waaaaaaaaaaah!'' She then saw a  
small fire lizard Pokemon running her direction from the front of her.  
It was a Charmander. ''Excuse me, but do you have some food?'' Chaichay  
asked. ''Yeah, sure! Take it all!'' The Charmander said, dropping an  
apple and a small thing of grapes in her paws. Charmander seemed to be  
running away from something, and didn't care about anything but getting  
away. ''Hmm... That was nice, but what's he running away from?'' Asked  
Chaichay.  
After she ate her meal, it was back to the road for her. She saw a  
puddle of water ahead. She got closer and it got bigger. Soon she was at  
its edge. It was the wishing pond! Chaichay started to speak, ''Well, I  
dont see anything scary here. Well, I should get wishing! Dear good  
wishing pond, I would like to wish-'' Chaichay got cut off by a huge  
wave of water coming up. It was the red Garodose, Gabby! ''Who dares  
wish into my pond of wishes?!'' came a big loud scary roar from Gabby.  
''Uh.... Me, Chaichay. Is it okay to wish in your pond? Its a nice pond  
you have... heh heh......'' Chaichay sheepishly laphs. A huge snarl and  
growl came from Gabby. ''No its not! So get out as fast as you can or  
fight me! You will loose as easy as that! But if you win, well, the pond  
is all yours!'' Gabby said. Chaichay backed up. ''Uh... Well... Well  
there must be a reason why you dont wish in it, I mean, it is yours. Why  
haven't you wished in it? Uh...*gulp*'' Gabby stopped what it was doing.  
''Well there is a reason. And I have wished ones. It all started a long  
time ago.... I was blue then. There was a Pokemon guarding the pond of  
which I am right now. I wanted my wish come true but he said never wish  
in the wishing pond for both our sake. But I didn't listen. I made my  
wish to turn red. Well it came true...But suddenly the Pokemon guarding  
just.... Vanished in thin air! And now I own the pond and curse. When  
ever a Pokemon comes to wish I have a risk of vanishing too! Thats why  
I'm guarding it. For all our sakes!'' Gabby said. ''Oh, that explains a  
lot! What if I try to break you from that wish?'' Chaichay suggested.  
''You can try, but I see no way there could be a cure for it...'' Gabby  
said. ''Well, sure! It'll be fun!'' and with that Chaichay took off.  
''Got to find a cure... got to find a cure...'' as Chaichay walked  
off a set of eyes where watching her. Never the less it got closer.  
Chaichay herd something getting close. She looked back and she saw a BIG  
pink Pokemon! ''AHHH! Hey, you startled me!'' Chaichay said. ''Hi! My  
name is Ginger, and I'm a Blissy!'' Ginger said. ''Oh, hi! My name is  
Chaichay and i'm an Eevee.'' Chaichay said. ''Well nice to meet you!  
Say, I overheard your conversation with Gabby, and I know the cure!  
Well... I have an idea of the cure!'' Ginger said. ''Oh, really! Wow!  
Can you help him?'' ''Of course!'' ''Okay! Lets go!'' And with that  
Ginger and Chaichay started heading back.  
''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' screamed Ginger. ''What is it???''  
Chaichay asked. ''Its-its-its a bug Pokemon!!!!'' Ginger said. Chaichay  
looked at the Pokemon. It was green with two big eyes. And it had a pink  
antinna with a split making it look like two, it was a Catterpi.  
''Hello, there. Sorry but my friend is afraid of you. Would you mind  
leaving?'' Chaichay asked. ''Huh? Me? No way! Its your friends problem  
that she is afraid of me! I wont leave unless you battle me! Ha! You  
wont win!'' The Catterpi said. ''Please Chaichay! Do something!'' begged  
Ginger. ''*sigh* Oh, OK... But I never battled before... I'll try my  
best to beet that rude bug!'' Chaichay said.  
  
************Battle Mode************  
  
WILD CATTERPI ATTACKS EEVEE  
  
WILD CATTERPI USES TACKLE  
  
Chaichay: Ow! How do Pokemon put up with this?!?!  
  
EEVEE USES TAIL WHIP  
  
WILD CATTERPI AVASIAN FALLS  
  
Catterpi: You have to do better than that, you feline fox!  
  
Chaichay: I take that as a complement! I like foxes.  
  
AUTHOR AND WILD CATTERPI BOTH GET BIG SWEATDROPS!  
  
Catterpi: You said it, bro!  
  
AUTHOR IS A GIRL  
  
AUTHOR IS MAD AT THE ICKY BUG POKEMON  
  
AUTHOR IS THINKING UP EVIL BATTLE PLOT FOR WILD CATTERPI  
  
Chaichay: Lesson of the year, never get a author mad, if the author goes  
by the name Loveeevee!  
  
WILD CATTERPI USES TACKLE  
  
Catterpi: Yes!  
  
WILD CATTERPI ATTACK MISSES  
  
Catterpi: No!  
  
AUTHOR LAPHS EVILLY  
  
Ginger: Go author! You can do it!  
  
AUTHOR GRINS EVILLY  
  
Chaichay: *sigh* atleast I'm winning my first battle... But I'm ready!  
HA! NOW I KNOW I'LL WIN!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
EEVEE USES QUICK ATTACK  
  
WILD CATTERPI FAINTED  
  
EEVEE WINS!  
  
**************Normal Mode***************  
  
Chaichay panted in her triumph of her first battle. ''I -*pant*-  
won!'' Chaichay panted. ''Jolly good show! Now we can go on and cure  
Gabby.'' Ginger said. So they continued on the quest for the ponds  
owner. ''Ooh, I'm hot! I wish we get there soon! My place is in a nice  
cold building or in the shade of the forest!'' Ginger complained.  
Chaichay looked at her as if she committed a crime. ''Ooh! But no! I  
wont say anything because I am a good Blissy and I'm on my way to help a  
friend! Tee hee!'' Ginger said, laughing sheepishly. ''Oh, I hope what  
ever cure you have will be good enough to help Gabby....'' Chaichay  
said. ''Me too!'' Reacted Ginger. They finally reached the wishing pond.  
''Chaichay... I'm scared!'' ''Dont worry, it'll be all right! Uh....  
Gabby? Gabby?!'' A blast of water waved through and the wishing pond's  
garder was back. ''Chaichay? Have you brought me the cure? Bet not, but  
who is your friend?'' Gabby asked. ''Uh.... It-it-its m-me.....  
G-Genger... I-I have the cure for you... -uh-that is... If you wa-want  
it....*gulp*....'' ''Yes! I would want a cure now! From all the years  
I've been here, no one has come up with a cure!'' Gabby said loudly.  
''Okay... here it goes!'' Ginger got out the large egg out from her  
pouch. She closed her eyes and looked as if she was saying something  
with no sound. ''Here eat this.'' She said, handing Gabby the large egg.  
''It will cure you of any diseases. It can also recover you and heal  
you. I'm not sure if it will get rid of any thing like this..... But,  
lets try.'' Ginger said. The large Garadose looked at her, then at  
Chaichay. He saw how much they trusted this egg... There for he thought  
he must trust in it too!  
Gabby just eat it all in one bite... He looked at them again. He  
didnt feel any different. Just then... his stomach twitched. Then he  
felt a great feel of relief. He smiled. He had felt what happened. ''I  
feel unbelaevabley different! I suddenly feel free! Oh! Thank you  
Chaichay! Thank you Ginger! Ya'll realest me of this curse and now I  
must-'' Gabby got cut off.  
  
*******Human Langoige********  
''Blissy! I have been searching all over for you!!! Come on! We are  
going back to the Poke'center were you belong! Never run away like that  
again! *sigh* You know that I miss you so much when you do that!'' The  
lady said. Just then Gabby sinked back in. She got startled by the noise  
and saw Chaichay. ''Oh, hello you! What's your name? You are wearing a  
bow.. so... Some one must own you! Here, I'll take you to the Pokemon  
center. I'll heal you and keep you for a day to see if your owner comes  
back.''  
  
To be continued~  
  
Please note**** This chapter may not be as funny as its previous  
chapter. I am sorry. I will try to have some funny goods next chapter! 


	4. Flames~*~

''Ya'll two are lucky that I am borrowing Officer Jenny's modercicle! Without  
it, it would take forever to get back to the Poke'center!'' The lady said.  
She placed my in the poutch of Genjer, where her egg use to be. Genger  
jumped into the side seat and the lady took off.  
I must have fallen asleep, for when I woke up I was on a streacher.  
I looked around and eczamened  
every thing I saw. I saw a Bulbasour sitting on a strechy next to mine,  
and next to his I saw a Bedrill all dameged up. His wings where all cut  
up, his leggs where all cricked up, and his face was all sweatty. I also  
saw some old paintings on the walls.  
  
****Pokemon Laguige****  
  
''So why are yer in here Vee?'' Asked the Bulbasour. ''Exuse me?''  
I asked. ''I asked why yer in here.'' He said to me. ''Well, I got lost  
and the lady here broght me to this weird place. I mean, I have friends  
here, just I cant find my owner. And she just resently broght me here.  
My friends here are Fethersin, Tweetow, Gaby, and Genger. They are all  
kind. Why are you here?'' I asked him. ''Oh, I'm pretending to have a cold  
so I dont have to goto the DoJo training center. See it gives me an exuse.  
So,'' He stuck one of his paws/leggs/hands out. ''my name is Seedouse.  
My trainer calls me Bulbasour. Whats yer name?'' ''Uh...'' I shook his  
....paw/legg/hand. ''my name is Chaichay! That is what every one calls  
me and thats my name!'' I said. ''Oh, thats a cool name. Mister Bee man  
over there is named Mackpin. He's a Beedril.'' Seedouse inforemed me. ''Well,  
what happened to him?'' I asked. ''Well he got in a big fight with Tintally,  
another Beedrill. Now he's been down since. Poor poor Mackpin... Yeh know  
what that lady is?'' Seedouse asked me. ''No, what and who?'' ''She is  
the Pokemon Nurce of the city. Her name is Joy. Her and all her cuzins  
look alike, talk alike, and even are called by the same name!'' he said.  
Just then, Genger popped into the room. ''Your up, Chaichay!!! Mabey we  
will find your owner today!'' Genger said. ''Yeah... Mabey... I miss him!''  
I said, whining.  
  
****Human Lanuige****  
  
''-and then, he nocked back into the battle with a horn attack! Isnt  
that amazing, Jeffery?!'' A little boy said. ''Fine, fine, but you and  
I BOTH know I could wip them in a millasecant with my NEW Pokemon. Huh,  
Max.'' The other boy said. ''So boys, does this Eevee belong to you?''  
Asked Joy. ''Awww... YES! *evil smile* This Eevee belongs to me! She is  
my preshis dearest Pokemon!!!'' said one of the boys. ''!!!!! Brlree!''  
I said in a pannick of ways. Nurce Joy picked me up and setted me into  
his arms. Of cource by the pannick in my eyes and the look I gave the other  
Pokemon, they knew he was not my real trainer. I felt like crying, but  
I was to scared to do so.  
The two boys took me out side and one of them  
pulled out a Poke'ball. ''Come on Eevee,'' one of the boys started. ''time  
to get into your new home! Dont worry, there is no reason to pannick! *Evil  
laph*'' I jumped away. ''Hey, come back!'' Said the boy with the Poke'ball.  
''I knew we should have stollen the Blissy...'' inforemed the other boy.  
''SHUSH!''   
I ran. I ran and ran and ran and ran. I ran intill I mett across  
a mounton. I looked up the mounton. It looked tall.... It looked like at  
the top had some sort of... red stuff... I was going up! No way those fools  
could get me up here! Befor long, I didnt even know what I was running  
from. I climbed.... and climbed... intill I reached the top.  
****Pokemon Lanuige****  
''So, where did you come from?'' a female vois came in. ''Uh... Where  
are you?'' I asked it. ''Us Pokemon here dont just go around showing every  
one where here. If you want to prove your worthy anoph to be with us, at  
least to see us, you must prove it good. '' She said. ''Uh... how  
do I prove I am good?'' I asked it. Well. It ended out being them.  
And all they said was a mouth full of giggles. But one. The one just continued  
asking me things. ''So, little one, can you jump threw rings?'' they asked.  
''Uh.. I'm not sure... Let me try.'' I said. The voises started singing.  
Can You Stand The Flames?  
Can You Be Strongly Taimed?  
Have You Tryed being Trained?  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Jump Threw That Ring.  
While We Will Sing  
Every Thing  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Test Your Indurents,  
While You Have Interfearents  
You Just Have To Bear It,  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
''Eh... Here it goes!'' I said. I looked at the ring. I backed up and  
started running. ''Nope.'' I stopped right there. ''Its not that easy.  
Its going to be on fire.'' She stricked fire onto the ring. ''EH! And the  
only reason why I'm doing this is so I can see you?!?!'' I said. ''Well,  
its not just that you know. It teaches Indurents, Agillity, and defence.  
It can realy come in handy.'' She said. I stood back. My feat anckered  
to the ground. I backed up some more. I flenched right befor I started  
to run. Then I heard;  
  
Can You Stand The Flames?  
Can You Be Strongly Taimed?  
Have You Tryed being Trained?  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Jump Threw That Ring.  
While We Will Sing  
Every Thing  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Test Your Indurents,  
While You Have Interfearents  
You Just Have To Bear It,  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
Then I triped and fell before I even got to the ring. ''Mabey you need  
to train some more, and then come back to test.'' She said  
''Hmm... Seedouse said something about a DoJo training center, MABEY  
I CAN GO!'' That was my best idea all day. I went on search of the DoJo.  
I couldent find ANY! I saw a ranch and a Ponyta. It was running  
back and forth alot. The only way for me to talk to it is by running  
the same speed so I did.   
''*pant pant* Do you know *pant* where the DoJo  
center is around here?'' I asked. ''Sorry, little Eevee. I dont know where  
one is, mainly because I stay at this ranch. Why, is your friend in there  
now or something?'' it asked. ''No, I am just trying to learn edurents,  
agility, and defence...'' I said.   
''*giggle* Sounds like to me, you dont  
even know what that means!'' it said. ''Uh.... What are they? *pant*''  
I asked while my feat was slowing down. ''Your doing it right now, little  
Eevee! Edurents teaches how to dodge attacks good, and keeps things from  
not effecting that good. Agility is what your doing, it teaches speed,  
so you can run faster and its good to use with lerning edurents. They are  
both sort of the same thing, just a tad differ. And defence teaches not  
to be hurt more. More defence you learn, more stuff wont hurt that much!''  
it said. =Hm... I wonder why they want me to learn all this stuff... I  
mean, its all about the same concept... how to not get hurt....= I thought  
to myself. ''Hi! My names Amanda, whats yours?'' it said. ''Oh, mine? It  
is Chaichay! Nice to meet you!'' I itrodused. ''Nice to meet you too! Say,  
do you want to train with me!?'' Amanda asked. ''Uh..'' I thought out loud.  
''I'll teach you edurents and agility and defence wile we battle! Promice!''  
said Amanda. ''OK!!!'' I said.  
  
********Battle mode*********  
  
WILD PONYTA VS. EEVEE  
  
Amanda: Okay, first things first.  
  
WILD PONYTA USES AGILITY  
  
Chaichay: AH! I can bairly see you!  
  
Amanda: Thats the point!  
  
EEVEE USES TACKLE  
  
EEVEE'S ATACK MISSES  
  
Chaichay: UH!  
  
Amanda: Now that is agility, useful to me!  
  
EEVEE USES QUICK ATACK  
  
EEVEE'S ATACK MISSES  
  
WILD PONYTA USES STOMP  
  
Amanda: Do you have an atack like... uh...sand attack or something?  
  
Chaichay: Yes  
  
Amanda: Use it! But since I used agility, it makes my speed go up, so  
  
my turns up now!  
  
WILD PONYTA USES FIRE SPIN  
  
CRITICAL HIT!  
  
EEVEE USES SAND ATTACK  
  
Amanda: Okay, now just watch and wait. Now on your next turn use a move  
  
that your defence will go up!  
  
Chaichay: Like defence curl? I have that one!  
  
Amanda: Exactly!  
  
WILD PONYTA USES DOUBLE KICK  
  
WILD PONYTA'S ATTACK MISSES  
  
EEVEE USES DEFENCE CURL  
  
FIRE SPIN TAKES DAMADGE  
  
NOT VERY EFECTIVE  
  
Chaichay: WOW! YOU MISSED!  
  
Amanda: Yeah, I know.  
  
WILD PONYTA USES STOMP  
  
WILD PONYTA'S ATTACK MISSES  
  
EEVEE USES TACKLE  
  
CRITICAL HIT!  
  
FIRE SPEN TAKES DAMADGE  
  
NOT VERY EFECTIVE  
  
Amanda: Ah! I think we should just leave it here! Okay?  
  
Chaichay: Okay.  
  
WILD PONYTA FORFETS  
  
Amanda: grrrrrrrrrrrrr.... Well, lets go on!  
  
EEVEE LEARND AGILITY  
  
********Normal Mode*********  
  
''Any questions?'' She asked me. ''No, not at all!  
Thanks! Could you exuse me? I nead to go some where...'' I said. ''I dont  
mind! Bye!'' ''Bye!''  
I started running to the mountin. I heard a vois. Acutuly, I herd many  
voises... All coming from the spot I left earlyer. ''So your back.'' She  
said. ''Yes! And I'm ready!'' I said. ''Are you? Realy? Can you make sure  
of it?'' she asked. ''Stop messing with my mind! Your nothing but something  
who is AFRAID to come out! You heard me! Afraid!!!'' I said. ''Oh, so you  
are confadent in your self! You know... Its only been a short wile since  
you where last here. I think your a little over confadent!'' She said.  
So you are back,  
but not for long  
Just liston to the meledese  
that goes to owr song!!!  
''No worries! I know I can do this! Amanda taut me!'' I said proudly.  
''Well did Amanda teach you good enoph?'' She asked. ''Well never mind  
that! I just want to jump that little loop of yours! So I can prove you  
rong!!!'' I said.  
  
Can You Stand The Flames?  
Can You Be Strongly Taimed?  
Have You Tryed being Trained?  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Jump Threw That Ring.  
While We Will Sing  
Every Thing  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Test Your Indurents,  
While You Have Interfearents  
You Just Have To Bear It,  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
I sturdied my feat to the ground as I looked apon the firery ring. I  
was already sweating!  
  
Can You Stand The Flames?  
Can You Be Strongly Taimed?  
Have You Tryed being Trained?  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Jump Threw That Ring.  
While We Will Sing  
Every Thing  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Test Your Indurents,  
While You Have Interfearents  
You Just Have To Bear It,  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
I jumped up into the air and started running in a top hy speed. =I know  
I can do it!= I thought. Running. Faster and faster as I went... Running...  
Running... Running... I was almost there.  
  
Can You Stand The Flames?  
Can You Be Strongly Taimed?  
Have You Tryed being Trained?  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Jump Threw That Ring.  
While We Will Sing  
Every Thing  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
You Must Test Your Indurents,  
While You Have Interfearents  
You Just Have To Bear It,  
The Flames Test~~~  
  
I know they are anoying... But I have to ignor them! I saw the  
ring... My front leggs went in and my back leggs pushed the dirt under  
neith me. I pounced and was right in the middle of the ring. The heat was  
burning among me... It felt so hot, but I have to get through! I just HAVE  
TO!! I used defence curl to protect me among the flames. And then... and  
then I landed. I felt so madgical that I had done something that felt like  
an hower, to feel the fire, and to be in the air thinking. I then notest  
it was all in a secent!  
  
Can You Stand The Flames?  
Can You Be Strongly Taimed?  
Have You Tryed being Trained?  
  
he Flames Test~~~  
You Must Jump Threw Th- *gasp*  
  
To be contenued~ 


End file.
